The Cat and Coyote Who Found Shelter/Script
Script (Title Card) (The short begins with Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote in the trash alley, humming while looking for food in the trash can. A black and white kitten and brown puppy look for food also. Sylvester and Wile E. notices them) Sylvester: "Hey! Beat it, half-pints! This is our spot!" Wile E.: "Yeah, get lost, squirts!" (Sylvester and Wile E. throw the kitten and puppy in the trashcan as they peep out) Sylvester: "Go on! Beat it! Scram!" (It starts getting windy and then snows as Sylvester and Wile E. cling to each other and shivering) Sylvester: "Sufferin' succotash! It's so cold out!" Wile E.: "We need to find shelter fast." (Sylvester and Wile E. walk down the streets in the cold blizzard looking for shelter. They find Elmer Fudd's home and stsrt banging on the door) Sylvester: "Let us in! Let us in! Let us in for sanctury!" Wile E.: "Save a frost-bitten feline and canine from this frozen fate!" (They continue banging on the door until Elmer opens. They realize Elmer's at the door and lie on the ground acting frozen) Elmer: "Good gwacious. A half-fwozen pussycat and a half-fwozen dog." (Elmer picks up Sylvester and Wile E. and lay them down on a bed next to a fireplace) Elmer: "There. Nice and warm." (He pats Sylvester on the head as he meows exactly like Furrball from Tiny Toons and then pats Wile E. on the head as he barks exactly like Bruno from the 1930s Bosko shorts) Elmer: "Consider this your new home, Mr. Pussycat and Mr. Dog." (He hears some more banging from the door) Elmer: "Who could that be?" (Outside, the kitten and puppy from the beginning are banging on the door until Elmer opens. They realize he's at the door and lie on the ground acting half frozen) Elmer: "Gweat gwasshoppers. Two more orphans of the storm." (Elmer lets the kitten and puppy inside the house, as we fade to black. We fade in, showing Sylvester, Wile E., the kitten and puppy all sitting on fours) Elmer: "Oh dear. Two cats and two dogs. I'd wike to have a cat and dog awound the house, but I can't keep all four of you." (Sylvester and Wile E. kick the kitten and puppy out the way. Sylvester meows like Furrball and Wile E. barks like Bruno, and the kitten and puppy come back as the kitten meows and puppy barks. Elmer picks up the kitten and puppy and they start licking him) Elmer: (Giggling) "Baby kittens and baby puppys are so cute." (The kitten and puppy stick out their tongues at Sylvester and Wile E. They get jealous and decide to act like a baby kitten and baby puppy to catch Elmer's attention by disguising themselves with baby bonnets) Elmer: "What a widicuwous way for a gwown up cat and a gwown up dog to behave. You two act your age." (Elmer thinks for a moment) Elmer: "Hmmmm. Which of you two to keep. (Yawns) "Maybe I'll sweep on it and make up my mind in the mowning." (Giggles) "Baby kittens and baby puppies are so cute. Good night." (Sylvester and Wile E. gets bothered bt this, worried that Elmer will choose the kitten and puppy as we fade to black. We fade in, showing Sylvester and Wile E. pacing around thinking and then come up with an idea. They run to the kitchen and open the frige to get a bottle of milk and a bottle of water out. They whistle for the kitten and puppy) Sylvester: "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Wile E.: "Here puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy!" (The kitten and puppy come in as Sylvester drops the milk on the kitten and Wile E. drops the water on the puppy, and then they both drop the bottles on the floor breaking them. Elmer wakes up and run down the stairs to the kitchen to see what happened. Sylvester and Wile E. sit on fours and point their tails to the kitten and puppy and as Elmer walk to them, they start snickering) Elmer: "Did you two do this?" (Elmer glares at them at first, but then grins) Elmer: "Awww, poor wittle fewwas. You must be starving. Here you go. A nice warm milk for the kitty and a nice warm water for the puppy." (Sylvester and Wile E. stop snickering by this and do a big jaw drop) Elmer: "And here, have some cheese, a hamburger, sawami, bawoni, a bone, a nice juicy steak." (Sylvester and Wile E. put their hands on each other's shoulders and start banging on their heads on each other. Fade out to black and fade in, showing Sylvester and Wile E. throwing two balls of string to the kitten and puppy. They start playing around with it, and we pan to the kitchen showing the strings are attatched to the dishes and glasses and they fall to the floor smashing them. The kitten and puppy sees this, and Elmer runs down the stairs) (Sylvester and Wile E. sit on their fours snickering but stop, as they see the kitten and puppy gluing the dishes back together, as Sylvester and Wile E. grab them and break them in front of Elmer) Emer: "Soooo, bweaking my dishes, eh?" (Sylvester and Wile E. try pointing at the kitten and puppy) Elmer: "You two are making it vewy easy for me to make up my mind which one of you two to keep." (As Elmer says this, Sylvester and Wile E. get on the four legs and slowly walk to the table, as the kitten and puppy stick out their tongues to them. Fades out to black and fade in, showing Sylvester and Wile E. sitting on their fours tapping their paws on the floor, thinking, while the kitten and puppy play with their tails. Wile E. comes up with an idea and run off and run back with a hypnosis book) Sylvester: "Hypnosis?" (Sylvester and Wile E. smile evilly and hypnotize the kitten and puppy. They follow Sylvester and Wile E. up the stairs into Elmer's room to hit Elmer on the head with baseball bats) Sylvester and Wile E.: (Whispering) "On the head! On the head! Right on the head!" (The kitten and puppy hit Sylvester and Wile E. on their heads instead of Elmer. They get in Elmer's bed, waking him up, as he throws Sylvester and Wile E. down the stairs) Elmer: "If I'm disturbed again, I'm holding you two wesponsible." (Fade out to black and fade in, showing Sylvester and Wile E. winding up two toys. The kitten meows and the puppy barks as they go after the wind-up toys and they go inside a mouse hole, and once they get in, Sylvester and Wile E. block up the hole with wood and nails) (We fade out and fade in, showing Sylvester and Wile E. laying on their bed next to the fireplace) Wile E.: "Peace and quiet." Syvester: "You said it, pal. Especially since we got rid of those two pests." (Then all of a sudden, the nail for the painting start to come loose. Sylvester and Wile E. quickly run over there as Wile E. captures the painting and they both sigh in relief. But then, nails on a shelf of dishes come loose as Sylvester and Wile E. captures them. They catch more paintings up the stairs and up to Elmer's room as the screws on the chandelier are about to come loose. Sylvester quickly get a ladder and Wile E. climb up the ladder and get a screwdriver to put the screws back in, but too late. It falls down to the floor, waking up Elmer) Elmer: "That's the wast stwaw. I'm giving you two one more chance. If I hear one more sound out of you two, just one more peep, just so much a tiny wittle peep, out you go!" (As Elmer says this, Sylvester and Wile E. try pointing at the kitten and puppy. Also, the kitten and puppy come up with a plan, as Elmer slams the door. Sylvester and Wile E. both blow a raspberry at him, but he opens the door again) Elmer: "And that's my final warning!" (He slams the door again and put on a "Do Not Disturb" sign, as Sylvester and Wile E. look down and their eyes pop out their sockets as they see the kitten and puppy holding a gun. As Wile E. tries stopping them, Sylvester quickly runs to Elmer's room to put earmuffs on to drown out the noise and run back to the living room to help Wile E. The kitten and puppy start shooting and Wile E. quickly grabs it and put his finger in it and Sylvester next) (Then, they see the kitten and puppy using parade drums and Sylvester and Wile E. grab the drums. The kitten and puppy then run to the door and slam it. They slam the next door but Sylvester and Wile E. put their feets to the door, but slams the door on the feets) Sylvester and Wile E.: "Yeow!" (Their toes on their feet pop out. They lose their temper with the kitten and puppy and start chasing after them on their four legs. Sylvester starts meowing like Furrball and Wile E. starts barking like Bruno so loud while chasing after the kitten and puppy. While being chased around the house, the kitten and puppy turn on the radio as music plays full blast and activate a coin-operated pianola) (Sylvester meows and Wile E. barks out loud while chasing the kitten and puppy up the stairs. The kitten and puppy try catching Elmer's attention with a gun and ringing two bells but didn't work. They run down the stairs with Sylvester and Wile E. hot on their heels, still meowing and barking loudly. The kitten and puppy try hitting spoons with pans to wake up Elmer but didn't work, and then they hit Sylvester and Wile E. with the pans. Elmer runs down the stairs) Elmer: "Stop! Stop! Stop! I made up my mind who's weaving these pwemises!" (They all sit on four legs, acting innocent, hoping Elmer will choose either two of them as his pets) Elmer: "I'm gonna keep you two." (He chooses the kitten and puppy and pick them up, as they start licking him) Elmer: (Giggles) "Baby kittens and baby puppies are so cute." (He then glares at Sylvester and Wile E.) "And I'm thwowing you two out, all that meowing and barking and banging. You two are nothing but twouble." (The kitten and puppy stick out their tongues at Sylvester and Wile E., as they are saddened by this, and Elmer grabs them out to the door) Elmer: "Out you go! Scwam!" (He kicks Sylvester and Wile E. out, as Sylvester meows and Wile E. howls as they got thrown out and land on the ground, and Elmer slams the door. Sylvester and Wile E. go back to the trash alley) Wile E.: "Great! We're back to where we started." (It starts getting windy agin, as Sylvester and Wile E. shivers in the wind. Then they see a cardboard box and a newspaper on the ground. They decide to live in the cardboard box and use the newspaper as a blanket, and they both start feeling comfortable) Sylvester: "Now this is our new home." (We iris out. We fade in, showing the Looney Tunes "That's All Folks" card is seen) Cast *Jeff Bergman as Sylvester *Frank Welker as Sylvester meowing (archieve footage of Furrball), Unnamed Puppy *Joe Alaskey as Wile E. Coyote *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Jennifer Hale as Unnamed Kitten Category:Episodes